deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 3 battle 2 Polish home army vs IRA
The Polish home army, the rebels who made life in Warsaw hell for the Nazis, vs the IRA, the rebels who raged a savage war for Irish independence, who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! IRA Origin-Ireland. Activities-Sabotage, CIvil rights, terriorism, resistence, protesting. Service-1969-1997 History-The IRA, or the Provisional Irish Republican Army, is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of 300px-Browning High-Power 9mm IMG 1526.jpg ThompsonM1928.jpg 550px-M1 Garand.jpg Nail bomb.png the two factions' conflicting agendas. The PIRA desired to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. Polish home army Origin-World war 2 Poland. Activites-Resistence of Nazi Germany in Polish territory. Service-1942-1945. Submachine gun Bechowiec.jpg Blyskawica.jpg Karabiner-98K.jpg L4D Molotov.png History-The Polish Home Army was the dominant Polish resistance group during Nazi-occupied Poland. It was formed in February 1942 from the "Union for Armed Struggle". Over the next two years, it absorbed most other Polish resistance forces. They and constituted the armed wing of what became known as the "Polish Underground State". Estimates of its membership in 1944 range from 200,000 to 600,000, with the most common number being 400,000; that figure would make it not only the largest Polish resistance movement, but one of the three largest in Europe during World War 2. It was disbanded on January 20, 1945, when Poland was abandoned by Nazi forces as the Soviet Army advanced. They built their own weapons in underground factories, using basically everything they could find. Battle/Voting information The fight will be a 7 on 7, users will vote on the location and next battle below. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/18/2013. Where will they fight? A weapons factory. A urban area with no civilions. What comes next? Winged_hussar_vs_landskecht Spartan vs Roman centuarion The battle Polish home army (PHA)-7 Irish republican army (IRA)-7 The PHA team approaches the abandoned market, fruits in baskets but no people spotted. The poles spot a building in the distance, ruined with a Nazi flag. It hung on the building, like a motionless demon, until the wind blew the foul flag. Suddenly the IRA exits the building examining the environment. They spot the poles quickly, and the leader detonates the nail bomb hidden in a watermelon near the PHA. Two rebels succumb to the explosion. The survivors fled for cover, as rifle rounds flew through the air towards them. Polish home army (PHA)-5 Irish republican army (IRA)-7 The IRA advanced on the Polish rebels, when one pops up from cover, blasting and IRA operative in the shoulder. He reached for the weapons bolt but was sprayed down by a Thompson. The Polish leader threw a Molotov over his cover; two IRA members get caught in in the flames. They fall to the ground and slowly burn to death. Polish home army (PHA)-4 Irish republican army (IRA)-4 The poles retreat and split in groups of two, the pursuing IRA do the same. The IRA leader aims his garand as he walks into a store. The man behind him sets down his Thomson, and sets down a nail bomb. As he fiddles with the device, the Polish rebels in the store fire upon the two, killing the man planting the explosive with a storm of bullets. The second IRA member shoots him twice with his garand, once in the shoulder, and again in the head. Polish home army (PHA)-3 Irish republican army (IRA)-3 The Polish leader pops out of cover with his bechowiec, and fires several rounds, hitting the nail bomb in the process. The explosion sent nails flying all over the store, hitting the PHA in the throat. The IRA operative received the same luck. Polish home army (PHA)-2 Irish republican army (IRA)-2 The remaining rebels are engaged in a fire fight, rounds slamming into everything in the city. The Polish are in cover when suddenly a bullet pierces their cover, hitting one man in the throat. The final PHA member leaped over his cover with his bechowiec and sprayed several rounds into each IRA member. A round hits the man and he falls down next to his Irish opponent. The PHA leader turns to the IRA leader who shows a remote. He presses a button and the two get consumed in the blast. Polish home army (PHA)-X Irish republican army (IRA)-X Expert's opinion I ended this in a draw sense I voted for the PHA. I felt that a draw would make sense since the PHA's weapons were older, but the kbk had better range and accuracy then the garand, and the bechowiec had more ammo. The IRA however were more modern. Category:Blog posts